Dark sage
by Dawn skull
Summary: After his birthday naruto decided to go to an abandoned training ground to get som alone time , he had grown tired of the villagers behaviour around him he didnt understand why they hated him he just knew that they did . He then after found himself face to face with a man that would change his whole life . (Im terrible at summaries but the story is pretty good)
1. Chapter 1

The hidden leaf village . From afar it seems peaceful and innocent but within the walls that protect this village are things that wipe the thaught of innocence and peacefulness away...

This time they had gone too far , if it was'nt for those anbu they would've cut his arm clean off with that mashedi . But despite all his anger he was still suprised at how fast the weapon had materialized from within the mob .

It was his 5 birthday and the villagers had not become tired of punishing him for his unspoken sins . For as long as he could remember it had always been like this , evry year on this day they would always hunt him down and tortue him for his as they so boldly stated .

He could feel that his wounds were getting the better of him and as the light faded from his view he let himself fall unconcious , he already knew that his gaurds would take him to the hospital .

but what he didnt understand was why they always waited for the villagers to with him as they pleased .

(following day)

He heared the voice of two men argueing but kept his eyes closed . He already knew that he was in hospital and he noticed one of the voices as to being that of the sandiame and the other was unknown to him .

Why are you here Danzo ? Hiruzen asked stoicly . This would never have happend if you had let me take the boy , Its not to late I can still take him in and shape him into the weapon he was born to be . Danzo had'nt really awnsered his question but he didnt really expect an awnser . Your presence here is no longer appreciated nor was it ever , it would be best if you took your leave . hiruzen said .

and with that he was gone but Hiruzen knew Danzo would not give up that easily . But that was not important at the moment , the sandaime had just realised that naruto was awake he hadnt really noticed earlier most probably because naruto didnt want him to notice . Naruto slowly opened his eyes then faced the ceiling . Naruto-kun your awake . the sandaime said as smoothly as his old frail voice would allow him . if he was expecting a reply he got none the boy didnt even look at him he just continued to direct his impassive gaze towards the ceiling .

The sandaime stood up and took his leave he knew that the boy needed some alone time he would return at a later date . some time after the sandiame had left naruto got out of bed and jumped out the window he knew that the silver haired anbu would be watching him but he proceeded to his apartment .

Once he arrived he walked in , the villagers had almost torn the place down in search of him last night . He gathered whatever food he could find and packed it in a bag along with some clothing by now the anbu had gone to report that he had left the hospital .

He then went to an abandoned training ground near the uchiha compound , once he got there he climbed one of the nearby trees and decided to call it a day knowing that it would take a while for anyone to find him .

(a few hours later . root hq )

Where is my new weapon . Danzo said with a tone that spoke of nothing but impatience . You will have your toy soon enough Danzo Orochimaru replied in a sadistic tone . When is soon ?! you have been saying this for the past two years ! Danzo was infuriated , he wanted to wype that smug look off Orochimaru's face he was ready to kill the man .

You will recieve your weapon soon enough , its power is so great im thinking of keeping it for my self .orochimaru said with a devilish grin .if that will be all I will be taking my leave now danzo-sama .he said the last part in a sarcastic tone and started to walk away , danzo said nothing . He signaled for two of his root to follow the snake .

Orochimaru took a different route than he usually did when he visited the old warhawk shaking danzo's root off his tail was not an easy task he often killed them if they were too persistant . He wanted to see how the hidden leaf village had changed since he left so he decided to run by the uchiha compound to see if he could find any future canidates for his body switch jutsu . he heard a thud as if coconut had fallen of a tree , he turned around and to his distaste it seemed to be one of Danzo's root . He burst out towards the root agent and peirced him on the shoulder with a kunai , he then noticed that it wasnt one of danzo's men but scronny little kid . As he pulled the kunai out of the boys shoulder he noticed someth paculiar , the boys shoulder was healing at a rapidly fast pace .

It must be my lucky day , I have been looking for a new test subject and judging by that red chakra that seem to be healing those wounds you must be Minato's kid , jinchuuriki of the nine-tails . Orochimaru was a little surprised when the boy just kept staring at him with a confused look . Clearly you dont know who or what im talking about , do you . he didnt get much from the boy as he fell unconcious he had lost a lot of blood . the snake sannin picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulder the started walking away from the village .

Authers note :

Sorry about the short chapter I'll try to make the others longer I have chapter two ready by tommorow , then I'll start posting 5000 word chapters, hopefully . Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

naruto opened his eyes slowly , he imediatly noticed that Orochimaru was roasting some sort of deer , he hadnt eaten anything in a long while so whatever the snake was serving he would definately eat it . Naruto-kun your finally awake . Orochimaru said with smile that shouldnt really be directed to a child of his age .I hope you dont mind sleeping in the woods I couldnt really have us sleep in a hotel due to my little s-rank criminal prediciment .

naruto didnt know what to say to the man , he was still deciding on wether he should thank the man for saving him from the villager or curse him for kidnapping him . And plus the man was seriously intimidating especialy when he was smilling .

who are you ? naruto asked hesitantly . Orochimaru one of legendary sannin ... and judging by the look on your face youve never heard of me naruto just nodded 'this guy isnt so bad , well... despite being creepy ninety percent of the he's actually pretty cool' naruto thaught to him self .

How was life living with the sandaime ? Orochimaru asked .I ... I dont live with him naruto replied not knowing why the man would ask such a question .

oh I see... naruto . Orochimaru said in a tone that demanded the boys full attention.y...yes orochimaru .naruto responded quickly .Do you know why the villagers hate you ? orochimaru asked , he already knew the awnser since the third had set a law wich forbeid people to speak of naruto's jinchuuriki status . narutol responded flatly in saying Do you know who your parents were ? naruto could feel his eyes getting watery but he faught the urge to cry and awnsered no . orochimaru sighed , he then stood up and held his hand out to the boy Naruto the hidden leaf has kept you in the dark I offer an opportunity to step into the light... he let those words hang to see how the boy would respond .

naruto placed his hand in orochimaru's . the man pulled him up and stared right into his eyes .Come now naruto ,we have a long journey ahead of us . and with that they left naruto must have forgotten how hungry he was because he didnt even look twice at the deer.

Orochimaru was lost deep within thaught , he was amazed at how gullible this kid was even kimimaru was not this gullible .

(3 days later Oto)

naruto dropped to one knee panting , this orochimaru guy was working him like a slave . Orochimaru was testing a few syroms on him and building his physical strenght . Orochimaru had let him meet kimimaru wich despite the age difference they got along pretty well .

Orochimaru saw naruto as the ultimate lab rat and planned to use him as such. But he would eventually send him back to the hidden leaf , once he found a good reason to do so . 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto found Oto to be boring more than anything . Orochimaru was a seriously tough cookie , he wasnt sure what to think of the guy , it had been three months since they met and they're relationship was killing him .

And he recently started calling him 'lord' Orochimaru , evrybody else called him that so it just felt natural . Naruto thought Orochimaru had an extraction complex , the man was extracting blood from him on every other day and if it wasnt that , then they were training wich wasnt fun .

Orochimaru would knock him on his ass then say something about his performance improving with the curse seal . Orochimaru told naruto that he would get one once he had proven his loyalty towards him .

Naruto was currently on his way to Orochimaru's hideout , he lived in an apartment in oto wich wasnt really far from the place . He decided to live there instead of the hideout insisting that the hideout/lair was a little too creepy for him at night .

once arriving at the hideout he saw kabuto , he didnt really like the guy and kabuto didnt feel too strongly about him either . Kabuto felt that naruto was taking too much of his masters time .

Naruto walked past kabuto without uttering a word but he noticed the smug look on kabuto's face . Ignoring kabuto he proceeded to Orochimaru's throne room and stopped at the door .

He then realized something off ... he couldnt tell what it was but there was definately something wrong , he opened the door and saw Orochimaru seated on his throne . Naruto-kun , I've been expecting you . Orochimaru said in a cold tone , naruto had gotten used to this tone even so , he still found it creepy .

kabuto appeared before Orochimaru via sun'shin , he went down on one knee and avoided eye contact with Orochimaru .lord orochimaru ... kabuto said looking straight at the ground . Orochimaru said in an amused tone . Have you made any progress with kimimaru's illness ? kabuto said standing up . I've also finished up with the modified curse seal all I need now is someone to test it kabuto looked in naruto's direction after uttering those words .Im sure naruto-kun will be more than happy to help . Orochimaru said while staring the boy right in the eyes . Being a lab rat for orochimaru was bad enough and judging by orochimaru's tone he didnt have much of a choice .If that will be all

Kabuto left the room knowing that Orochimaru had some bussines to settle with naruto . Once kabuto had left Orochimaru stood up and walked towards naruto he then placed his hand on the boys shoulder .I know you have a lot of questions , wich I have promised awnsers to .Orochimaru paused .I have a task for you . Then walked back to his throne he sat down and sighed .

If you can complete this task the I will not only awnser your questions but I give you power beyond your wildest dreams . He looked the boy straight in the eyes .Prove your loyalty to me , I give you three days . Orochimaru was clearly done talking he didnt care how the boy did it just as long as he proved himself loyal .

Naruto didnt really know what to say he was a bit shocked , he certainly wasnt expecting this .kabuto is expecting you . Orochimaru said snapping naruto out of his thoughts . Naruto left the throne room and headed to the research facilities where kabuto was waiting for him .

Upon his arrival he found kabuto sanitising his equipment . wich was weird because he didnt even used it he only used his chakra scalpels .Took you long enough . kabuto said while glaring daggers at naruto . Naruto ignored kabuto's statement and leaned against the wall wondering of how he take advantage of kabuto pride .

You consider yourself the smartest person in this premisis , apart from Orochimaru ofcourse , is that so ? naruto asked with absolutely no sign of curiosity , he didnt need an awnser because he knew that what he was saying was true . so he proceeded in asking another question .What does Orochimaru like ? naruto a bit curious as to what the boy would say .

knowledge . kabuto replied with a slight smile . Have a seat I still need a sample of your blood . kabuto said . 'what is it with these people and blood ' naruto thought to himself .

Authers note :

I'll update regularly maybe once a day and ill make the chapters a bit longer from now on. Im thinking about having a time skip so we can get to the good stuff .

plz review 


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru looked at the corpses of the sound four before saying. "Naruto-kun." He paused, "I'm impressed." Orochimaru said with a snake grin. Orochimaru was a bit surprised, he had asked the boy to prove his worth not slaughter his men. But then again Orochimaru believed in quality not quantity, if this one boy could kill the sound four then they weren't worth keeping around. Kabuto was thinking of how the boy could've done it, because he certainly wasn't strong enough.

Naruto stood up and looked at the snake Sannin expectantly. Orochimaru smiled before letting his neck lengthen to inhuman lengths which caught Naruto off-guard, Orochimaru the sunk his teeth into the boys neck. Naruto eyes widened catching their last glimpse of light before they turned a shade darker and lost their crystal like blue glow.

Naruto fell to his knees before loosing consciousness and falling on his front. Orochimaru licked his lips with sick grin plastered on his face, he then directed his gaze to Kabuto. "Take him to his apartment, and try not to cause any trouble now." Orochimaru said the last part as if he were speaking to a child. Kabuto nodded before picking the boy up and leaving.

On his way out of Orochimaru's hide out he noticed that Naruto was sweating heavily, his body was not reacting properly to the curse seal. Kabuto was kind of sad that the modified curse seal was not a success, he would keep on working on it though, but for now Naruto would just have to use the curse seal of heaven, if he survives that is. Kabuto noticed that the mark of the cursed seal had not appeared yet.

'He is a jinchuuriki, so maybe the kyuubi is actually fighting the establishment of the curse seal." He thought to himself. Kabuto had been thinking as to what kind of demon Naruto would become in the future, considering the combination of Orochimaru's sage chakra, his Uzumaki blood and the kyuubi's chakra, he would most certainly be a demon of sorts.

When he made it to the boys' apartment he was shocked to find that it was more of a battlefield than a place of rest. Disorder and cleanliness were at war for dominance over thins land Naruto called home and disorder was winning. When Kabuto open the door to the boys' room a pile of clothing that was leaning against the door came tumbling down.

He went back to the living room and found takeaway boxes allover the place, after kicking a few of them off the couch he placed the boy on it. He looked at the place with an expression of pure disgust, there was a pair of socks stuck on the ceiling and different kinds of animals all over the place. Kabuto sighed before walking into the kitchen and coming out with a bunch of black plastic bags.

He started picking up all the papers and takeaway boxes he could finds then he removed the socks that were stuck on the ceiling after doing so he then swept and mopped the floor. Feeling a bit satisfied with the work he had done he opened a few windows and sat on the couch next to Naruto's. Kabuto had now been sitting for the past ten minutes and waiting for the foul smell that had adorned the place to leave but it did no such thing, he then realized that he had not cleaned the most important place off all… the bathroom.

He walked in and was immediately pushed back by the incredible force that the foul smell carried with it, he closed the door and braced himself for re-entry. Kabuto the had an idea, he pulled out a paper bomb from his pocket that he had created and had been wanting to test and channeled some chakra into it. He then opened the door and threw it in the bathroom making sure to close the door afterwards.

He then opened the door to check what had happened and found the place completely clean, the down side was that all the other loose objects were missing as well. His seal was like a rift inducer which opened a portal to another dimension and sucked up everything within a three meter radius, unfortunately it wasn't safe for humans so he never really got to see what was in that other dimension.

Kabuto decided to leave Naruto an I.O.U for the toiletries he sucked into another dimension then left the blonde sleeping on his couch making sure to close all the windows before doing so.

**[3 days later]**

Naruto woke up not knowing where he was, it looked like his apartment but this place was a lot cleaner so it probably wasn't. he saw a letter on his coffee table then grabbed it. He looked at the writing on the cover before opening it, he himself didn't know why he was opening it because he couldn't read.

**[20 minutes of squinting, sighing and almost giving up.]**

'_I.O.U' _he threw the paper on the floor then went to the kitchen. He was surprised to find that it was also clean and organized, he wondered if the person who did it cleaned his bathroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom, upon arriving he grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door. 'who in their right mind would do such a thing?' he asked himself after seeing how clean it was.

Naruto felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, he couldn't really see what it was so he walked up to the mirror to check it out. The first thing he noticed was that hi beautiful blonde hair had gone a shade darker and wasn't as bright as it used to be. After crying a few anime tears he felt that pain again. Just as he was looking down he noticed that the beautiful blue orbs he called eyes were a grayish blue and weren't even fun to look at anymore.

After more anime tears and feeling the sting on his shoulder he finally looked at his shoulder and saw some sort of mark, it looked like a tattoo of sorts but it wasn't even that cool. He knew that he had seen it somewhere before but couldn't really put his finger on it. He then stepped out of the bathroom feeling a little light headed, he could hear a voice but wasn't sure where it came from, then noticed that the seal was glowing. After taking a few steps he passed out again.

**Authors note:**

**I'm probably gonna update the next chapter tomorrow and I'm seriously sorry for not updating sooner. I don't own Naruto, I probably said it before but I'm saying it again just in case. And I'm sorry for the bad grammar in the previous chapters but I'll try to work on it, also there's gonna be a short time skip in the next chapter. Please review, follow and add to favorites, it encourages me to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oto was never really an interesting place, it had always been boring. Rich in clans, kekkai genki and stupid people who thought Orochimaru would make them prosper. Naruto had already realized that Orochimaru was not the nicest of people but had his moments every now and then. It had been a grueling three years of pain and agony, except for when Orochimaru was tacking care of akutsuki business those were smooth days without any experiments, but lately Orochimaru had not been dealing with those guys which wasn't good for Naruto's health.

He noticed that Orochimaru was sick and could possibly be dying which made him a bit happy. Orochimaru never missed the opportunity to remind Naruto how weak he was. Naruto was strong for an eight year-old, he could probably lay waste to an army of eight year olds on his own but Orochimaru never seemed to be impressed. Naruto had been planning to leave Oto for a while now, but was wondering how he would do it. He couldn't really march into Orochimaru's throne room and drop his resignation letter so he settled for something a bit sneakier.

This curse seal thing was a pain in the… well, neck actually. It felt as though a sack of potatoes were tied to his shoulder, it got even worse when he was around Orochimaru. He heard voices in his head calling for blood, but at least there was a way to get rid of all of that nonsense, if he used the curse seal or killed someone then the pain and voices would disappear. Naruto didn't like killing, at first, but he had gotten used to it over the years and it became natural.

Naruto always wondered why Kabuto never got a curse seal, maybe Orochimaru had a soft spot for him and didn't want to put him through all that drama. But the curse seal wasn't all bad, it made all his jutsu stronger and gave him an almost unlimited amount of sage chakra. He always used the first stage of the curse seal which made him look 'cool', well that's what he thought. The second stage really wasn't worth the trouble, it made him slower, even more blood thirsty which meant dumber and it gave him wings, which were disgusting but cool because since they allowed him to fly.

Orochimaru had not been doing much physical training with Naruto but instead he had been helping the boy gain more control over his second stage. Naruto was Orochimaru's second favored vessel, mostly because the immortality jutsu didn't work on jinchuuriki's but Kabuto and Orochimaru had been working on a way to get around that.

Naruto was currently waiting for Orochimaru to summon him. The man had told him that he had made a breakthrough on the immortality jutsu that would either make or break Naruto's stay in Oto. Obviously Naruto was leaning on the break because if it made his future in Oto he would most probably die here.

Naruto heard a knock on the door, he stood and walked at a relaxed pace towards the door already knowing who was there. He opened the door and much to his surprise there was nobody there, he looked down and saw a letter. He picked it up and didn't even bother to check who it was from and read it.

He looked at the paper with a thoughtful expression, he sighed then walked out of the door making sure to close it afterwards. He then made his way to the snake sanninn's hideout, on his way he encountered a few thugs with he killed without even thinking twice about it. When he arrived at the hideout he saw Kabuto waiting patiently for him at the door.

Naruto always wondered why the man had so many statues of himself. He had like three in every one of his lairs. Naruto greeted Kabuto kindly before walking in not bothering to tell the guy about the futile attempt at robbery he had experienced, he closed the door only leaving a small gap so Kabuto wouldn't have a hard time eavesdropping.

"Naruto-kun, nice of you to drop by." Orochimaru said after licking his upper lip. Naruto had always been utterly disgusted by the mans lip licking antics, but today's performance had outshined them all he even flinched at the sight of it. "You called, Orochimaru sama." Naruto said with as little emotion as he could. "I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like to hear first?" Orochimaru asked with a sick grin. "*sigh* I would like to hear the 'good' news first." He said emphasizing the 'good'.

"Bad news it is." Orochimaru said completely disregarding what the boy had said. "I no longer have any use for you." Orochimaru said in a sad tone, you could really think that the man had a heart after hearing what he had said. The words Orochimaru had spoken brought joy to Naruto's heart, he could finally leave this hell he called Oto.

"To add to that bad news, you know a little bit too… much." Orochimaru said standing up. Naruto was now fearing for his life, he really thought that the man was gonna kill him. "You didn't tell me the good news, yet." Naruto stated as calmly as he could. "Oh that, I almost forgot… I might actually find a use for you in the future so I wont kill you." Orochimaru said in a sad tone.

Naruto was now asking himself what the man would do to him, he wasn't given much of a chance to retaliate as he suddenly felt a kunai being driven into his back. "wipe him, and take him home." Orochimaru said slowly so Kabuto could hear every word. Kabuto didn't like being spoken to like a child but when it was his master he didn't min… that much. "Anything in particular you'd like me to remove from his mind?" Kabuto asked while grinning like a madman.

"Anything concerning my whereabouts or what I've been up to." Orochimaru said while returning to his throne. Kabuto picked the boy up and placed him on his shoulder before leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts. 'I might never find a vessel as good as Naruto, and kimimaru's dying slowly… so I might as well start looking.' Orochimaru thought to himself.

**Authors note:**

**I don't really have much to say so tell me what you think. You should also try reading my other book. I've probably said it before but I'll say it again just in case- I don't own Naruto -**


	6. Chapter 6

Kabuto was currently taking Naruto to the hidden leaf, he had stopped for the night seeing that he wouldn't make it before sunset. He gagged and drugged the boy so he wouldn't have to deal with him and the drug that he used was supposed to put him in a near death state for three weeks but he was already showing signs of life after three hours, the kyuubi really was a magnificent beast... maybe that's why his master didn't kill the boy.

Kabuto had taken note of a presence that was nearby, it had been there for the past three hours just watching, probably waiting for him to sleep so it could steal his food and money. The presence itself was not well hidden, he thought that the person wanted him to know that he was there but then realized that it was probably some weak genin that got lost during a mission or something, maybe he would use him as a lab rat if he was resilient.

He was waiting for the kid to attack him so he could kill him and get some sleep. But the person was so bent on not revealing himself until Kabuto was asleep, maybe he just wanted to avoid a fight. After another hour of waiting for this person to make the first move he decided to attack while he still had the energy to do so.

He threw a kunai in the persons direction then waited to see if he would get a reaction. He could see a mist building up and deduced that this was a kiri shinobi since this seemed to be the hidden mist jutsu. Kabuto was expecting this guy to have attacked by now so it could only measure up to being one of those sadistic guys who liked to mess around with their prey before killing them.

He could hear footsteps around him coming from all directions, 'He must be using clones.' He thought to himself. he then listened carefully to the foot steps before getting the rough amount of the clones, '5 clones, six with him.' Kabuto thought while taking out a kunai from his pouch. The first clone jumped at him, he slashed its chest with the kunai and it dispersed turning into a puddle of water. 'Water clones? Yep, definitely a kiri shinobi.' Another clone jumped out of the mist wielding a giant sword and attempted to cut him in half but he dodged the attack and pierced the clone with his kunai on its arm, the three other clones jumped out and attacked the silver haired shinobi not giving him an opportunity to catch his breath but he took care of them easily, too easily.

The mist began to fade, he looked around to see if the person was still there but he couldn't see a trace of him, but he noticed that Naruto was gone, he didn't really think that anyone would kidnap the blonde so he didn't even try to protect him. He gritted his teeth knowing that he would not be able to catch the person because he was probably too far by now.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'll update the next one in six hours or so. I'm sure you can guess who took Naruto, tell me who you think it is. I'm already working on the next chapter so it'll definitely be up soon. And I have some exams coming soon so I doubt that I'll be updating much during the week but that will be in a week or so.**


End file.
